Iliya Malakhov
Iliya is an intelligence field officer currently working alongside Corde Detrick within the C.C.C. Alpha Sector. Early Life Iliya, born October 13th 2387, was raised in an upper class setting. His mother worked as a secretary for an arms manufacturer with ties to the Imperial military. His father, Mikhail, was an advisor to a committee based around keeping threats to the Imperium in check. With their status, Iliya was raised on the ideals of self-improvement, and service (whether in military, or labor) to the Autarch. Despite those teachings however, Iliya’s early life was spent trying to impress his father as well as receive attention from him. As he grew older his attempts became more daring, escalating from simple fights between him and another teens to playing tricks on the guardsmen of his apartment complex. Regardless of his best intentions however, his behavior was met with disapproval. After many years the immaturity subsided, and Iliya turned his attention from his father to service, enrolling in the Visari Academy of Intelligence. The next four years were spent learning about the importance of intelligence gathering, and how it can change the tide of a battle. He was trained in CQC, marksmanship, and survival tactics in order to be able to extract out of hostile environments with sensitive information in hand. On Iliya's graduation his father gave him a ring, worn by members of the Malakhov family to signify that a male has finally achieved maturity. Humbled by his father’s gift, and acceptance Iliya leaves celebrate with his fellow graduates. After the celebrations Iliya made his way home. As time passed he noticed a blue light in the sky, and noticed that it was pulsing. As Iliya stops to admire the odd occurrence, a bright beam strikes the center of the city. Amidst the chaos his instincts kick in, fueled by the adrenaline coursing through his body, Iliya makes a mad dash towards his apartment complex. Upon arriving he’s welcomed to a sight of dead bodies, and burning flesh. Now in a panic he made his way up to his apartment, and amidst a horrid scene, finds his father trapped under a metal beam engulfed in fire, and his mother unconscious in the next room. Completely disregarding his own preservation, he jumps into the fray, and attempts to lift the beam off his father. Realizing he is trapped Mikhail orders Iliya to take his mother, and escape. Heeding his father’s orders, and holding back his emotions, he rushes to the neighboring room, picks up his mother, and flees the complex. After a long and arduous walk the adrenaline begins to subside, and Iliya finally realizes the extent of the damage. An agonizing pain begins to engulf most of his body, now unable to hold his weight Iliya collapses dropping his mother beside him. Startled by Iliya's screams of pain, she awakes to see her son burned beyond recognition. While only suffering mild burns herself, Maya’s pain is as great as Iliya’s, now seeing her only son reduced to a shell, both physically and mentally. After what seems like hours pass first responders, and a military containment unit, finally reach Maya, and Iliya. The team lead of the military escort notices how far Iliya has made it despite his injuries, and radios in to his CO. Finding the ordeal with Iliya intriguing, the CO ordered the escort to lead him, and his mother to a forward station for treatment. While the doctors worked to stabilize Iliya they were fighting a losing battle. The commander, not willing to lose the resilient individual, seized the opportunity to rush Iliya to a preservation pod, and declared that Iliya has officially passed. He gathered Iliya's remaining belongings, and accompanied the pod to a transport bound for an imperial research station. Upon arriving Iliya is interred into a critical care station, and is stabilized, but not without a cost. Shortly after arriving the commander is confronted by the chief of research, and is detained for questioning. After prolonged debates the chief of staff conceded that Iliya was truly an interesting case, and work began on mending what was left of him. Post Trauma Iliya was then interred in a program normally designed to bring soldiers back from the brink of death, from warfare, and weapons designed to ravage, and maim. It was not without its consequences however, because as a result of the physical treatment, Iliya struggled with depression, sadness, and loss of hope. Through the difficulties Iliya began to learn to shift the emotions that ailed him into one in particular, hatred. Utilizing this he began his six month training regimen, and was retrained in close quarters melee combat, and firearms training, while also being taught advanced interrogation techniques. After he was cleared for field ops he was put to the test, and was given the task of locating, and neutralizing a dirty bomb located near the research station. During the mission an altercation took place, resulting in Iliya viciously beating his squad leader. Initial reports stated that the quarrel began when the squad leader exclaimed that the target was not worth pursuing, and the casualties would be acceptable, and had the squad leader not accidentally struck, and detached Iliya's mask during the struggle the squad lead would not of survived. After receiving a psychological evaluation Iliya was deemed too unstable for combat, and was dishonorably discharged. He reappeared on the imperial military's radar when he was detained for a vigilante act that involved the deaths of several civilians. Upon further investigation it was revealed that the "civilians" that were found dead were in fact C.C.C. sleepers inserted to stage a coup in preparation for a hostile takeover the following week. Following the event Iliya was drafted into the Intelligence division of the imperial military, and shipped out to Kolasi to begin interrogating Confederate prisoners. Early Service Upon arrival on Kolasi Iliya was shown to his quarters, and given a twenty-four hour reprieve before starting his interrogations. The following day began with a briefing of Kolasi's protocols, and Iliya was given a list of C.C.C. insurgents to begin interrogating. During the interrogations, Other staff began to notice sadistic tendencies in Iliya. The way he spoke to prisoners, the way he interrogated them all showed passive signs of sadism. It was for that reason that over the course of the next two years Iliya becomes the chief interrogator on Kolasi. After eventually becoming disinterested in harming inmates for the fun of it, he also grew weary of most things while stationed on Kolasi, and began to tinker with terminals, among other machinery to pass time. Often times deconstructing, tinkering, and reconstructing various small systems on Kolasi under the guise of "system upgrades" in order to sate his boredom. Personality and Traits During his early life he made strides to be accepted, and be seen as worthy. But as years passed, further accelerated by the events of the tragedy, Iliya's personality, Psyche, and demeanor all changed for the worse. * Sadistic * Temperamental * Easily agitated * Gifted interrogator * Demented Known Augmentations * ALL OF THEM Gallery Category:Fan Made Characters